Laughing Jack X Teen Reader- A boyfriend for Christmas
by Douglas X. Pierce
Summary: An early Christmas/Birthday present for PureHope125. You other gals can read it, too. Cover art by Twisted-Dubstep-girl. After a boring Christmas morning, one of your friends gives you a mysterious black box. Out of boredom and curiosity, you open it. A monochrome clown pops out and it only gets weirder from there.


**Good Evening, all lovely ladies**

 **Y/N= your name**

 **S/N= sibling name**

 **B/F= best friend**

 **F/C= favorite candy**

 **F/M= favorite movie**

* * *

A boyfriend for Christmas

It was your usual boring Christmas afternoon. All your presents were already unwrapped. You received nothing, but clothes again! You get it, you are a 16 year old girl, it gets hard to shop for. You just wish that your little sibling, S/N, didn't get all the attention.

Your parents even left you home, just to take S/N to several special places all day. You were stuck up in your bedroom, bored.

Suddenly, somebody started knocking on the front door. You groaned as you got up to check.

"It better not be the Church group asking for donations, again," you grumbled.

You opened the front door, and was greeted by B/F. You two smiled at each other as B/F handed you a mysterious black box. You both were excited and nervous about the gift.

"But, I didn't get you anything, B/F," you said.

"That's OK, Y/N. Have fun you two," your friend said.

B/F waved before quickly walking away. You didn't know what they meant by 'you two', but there was no way we were sharing your new present with S/N. You sat the box on the table and noticed that it had a small crank on the side of it.

Out of curiousity and boredom, you quickly turned the lever. The classic 'pop goes the weasel' jingle emitted from the box. Once the jingle stopped the box's lid swung open. Instead of the usual toy, a human popped out!

"Here's Jackie," the demon clown shouted with glee.

The demon clown stomped down onto the floor. His smile looked a little weird under a blank and white painted cone nose. You seemed to like how he dressed in a black and white dressed suit.

"I'm, Y/N," you said shyly.

"I know, Y/N. B/F knew how lonely you get sometimes, so I've been redesigned to your liking," Laughing Jack said.

The demon clown took a few steps up to you. You started shaking a bit with fear at his height. He reached into his pocket and pulled out several pieces of F/C.

"Want some F/C," he calmly asked.

"Sure," you whispered.

You calmly take the candy. You observed the wrappers a bit, in order to check if he drugged them or not. They seemed normal,so you quickly ate the candy.

"So, what are we suppossed to do together," you asked with your mouth full.

"I'm your very own laughing Jack in a box. I have been remodeled specifically for you. I can even be your boyfriend, if you want," Jack said with a big smile.

After hearing 'boyfriend', you nearly choked on the F/C. You managed to swallow before looking at him with concern. "My what?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said.

Laughing Jack walked over to the movie cabinet and picked up a random case.

"We have time, why not watch F/M," he said, waving it around.

Your jaw dropped at it. "How did you know it was my favorite?"

"As I said, B/F remodeled me to know your soul personality and interests," he said.

Both of you were soon on the couch watching the movie. You've had a rough day, that you drifted off at your favorite part. Laughing Jack reached over to cuddle with you, when he noticed your droll. He chuckled silently as he pulled out a permanent black market.

Jack wasted no time, as he quickly drew whispers on your cheeks. You slowly began to wake up, so he quickly tossed the market and turned back to the movie. You yawned, before staring at the demon.

"You ok, Y/N," he asked.

"Yeah, just tired," you said.

Your face felt itchy, so you rubbed it a bit. You looked at you hand and saw small grey dots. You were confused at the mess, so you quickly paused the movie.

You left the clown on the couch, as he walked into the bathroom. He turned on the light and saw your face. You smiled at the facepaint. You went to wash your hands, but had a hard time. You eventually cleansed them, before staring back at your marker whiskers. You didn't care if it was permanent, you liked it.

She smiled and skipped back into the living room. Once you turned the corner, you heard that the movie was playing. You could have sworn, that you paused it. You peeked over and saw that Laughing Jack was playing it, without you.

"You started playing F/M, without me," you asked.

"I was only rewinding to the parts you slept through," Jack lied, as he quickly began to rewind the movie.

You rolled your eyes, before sitting next to him. Once you sat down, you were surprised to see him wrap a hand around you. You quickly got comfortable and finished watching the movie.

Once the movie finished, you turned to him with a smile. Before you could stand up, he quickly pulled into his chest. He gave you a big hug and you slowly began to hug back.

"So, what now," you asked.

Before he could respond, the family vehicle pulled into the driveway.

He picked up his box and headed towards your room. "I'll be under your bed, if you need me," he said as he quickly rushed away.

Laughing Jack was out of sight by the time S/N and your mother arrived home.

"How was your day, N/Y," your mom asked.

"Boring," you lied.

"Maybe next time you can go instead of me," S/N said.

"Actually, I don't mind. If you want to go out without me, be my guest," you quickly said.

Dinner as the usual. You patiently waited for your family to be sound asleep, before heading into your room. Once you entered, you crawled towards your bed. You noticed Laughing Jack's box. You smiled as you gently pulled it out. You didn't want to drop or shake it.

You quickly sat on the bed while holding the box close. You slowly turned the crank again. The lid popped up, and Jack slowly crawled out.

"Let me guess, you want someone to cuddle with," he said.

"Yes, please," you whispered.

Laughing Jack smiled as he grabbed your blanket. You yawned as you lied your head down on your pillow. The demon softly lied next to you, while covering you both with the blanket. He softly began to cuddle you from behind.

"I love you, Y/N," he softly whispered.

"Me too," you blushed as you softly fell asleep.

"Best christmas gift ever," you said.

"And my birthday," he replied.

You two eventually drifted off to sleep, happily.


End file.
